Cyrre Infestation
The Cyrre Infestation is the term used to describe the apocalyptic outbreak of a deadly demonic species across several universes called the Cyrre. It is classified as the most destructive event in history of Earth's universe and several others since its range was impossibly large and had no definite origin. It isn't the longest recorded event but is ranked as the 3rd most brutally catastrophic period in time across all universes. Timeline 'Origin/Starting Point' The Cyrre Infestation, as mentioned in both Cyrre Lore and The Cure, were said to have no recorded or witnessed starting point or point of mutation or rapid evolution. One of the theories is that the Cyrre were origonally a type of Shadow Dragon from another neighboring universe hosting corrupt planets that were ultimately corrupted into what they are now by a failed attempt by unnamed beings. When they got too big, as mentioned, they supposedly left and spread to other universes like an infestation. The theory mentioned in The Cure was that the Cyrre had always been like they were and were the "founding fathers" of all Manifest Dynasties, but were locked away by some ancient technique that was broken in modern times (2000s), thus releasing all of them again. However, there is no recorded evidence of any Manifestations saying who their ancestors were, thus casting this theory out into the shadows. The first sighting, as mentioned in Cyrre Lore, of a Cyrre was in New York City, New York when a black meteor crashed into a Pizza Hut building and hatched a baby Cyrre at exactly 17 seconds after midnight. The baby Cyrre was given a lot of water, thus grew up quickly and ravaged all of New York before migrating to an uncharted area of the universe. The next Cyrre was predicted to arrive a year later, then the outbreak of Cyrre would begin. 'The Fall of Ghläe' After the first two Cyrre came, more arrived from all over the universe Ghläe, breaking away from Earth's universe, and began destroying everything in their paths without stopping. Thousands died attempting to stop them, and millions more were fatally injured. Very few escaped, becoming rogues of their species and living every day in a nightmare. The first wave of Cyrre wreaked everything they saw for two days straight before sojourning in a galaxy that was totally destroyed and had just a few habitable planets left. The survivors of the first outbreak of the Cyrre gathered weapons, others writing books or letters to everybody else they knew and didn't know for help. They knew nothing of the creatures, thus didn't know how to effectively fight them or stop them from causing chaos. The Cyrre didn't need to gather up any weapons - they already had everybody where they wanted them, which was in fear of death. Being creatures with a hive mind, they shared all thoughts and opinions on the matter and knew without a shadow of doubt that there was nothing in the whole of Ghläe that could come close to stopping them. Just half a week after the Cyrre rested from their destruction, they started back up with newfound strength and ravaged many more galaxies, tearing away literally countless lives and leaving almost none alive in their trail. They never looked back at what they destroyed, thus didn't catch any stragglers lying in the wake. The stragglers from the first Cyrre wave were decimated (10% of them died), thus gave up on trying to fight and ran away from Ghläe and into the outer reaches of which the Cyrre hadn't touched yet. One stragger, in desperation, attempted to passify with the Cyrre but ended up getting himself killed. The thought of passivity enraged the Cyrre for unknown reasons and thus lead to the ultimate downfall of about 96% of Ghläe. Only the very outer reaches of Ghläe are untouched by the Cyrre's corrupted teeth and claws, in which the last few survivors wait out the horrible event. But when they thought it would end, it only got worse. 'The Release of Hellhound' One of the strongest stragglers of Ghläe's Downfall had the immense power to banish near anything corrupt, but nothing of light as a hinderance to his power. The being escaped from Ghläe and entered Ryquaria, a neighboring universe, where a dominant portion of the Cyrre were currently destroying at the time. At this point, the Cyrre in Ryquaria had decimated a few galaxies but took longer to do so because of Ryquaria's stronger stability than Ghläe. The being trailed behind a lone Cyrre that was separated from its group, and since the Cyrre naturally don't look back at their destruction, did not notice the being for several days. The being waited for the Cyrre to tire and sleep before he attempted to banish the Cyrre. When he did, however, it cost him his life and about half of the galaxy they were in, and the Cyrre was only banished to its oblivion timeline for about four days. Because all oblivion timelines have a corrupted copy of the person it is in, the Cyrre that was living in the lone Cyrre's OT was far worse than anything the whole of the universes had faced by means of strength and cruelty. The realtimeline Cyrre's corrupt aura easily ripped apart its oblivion timeline's stringy and unstable fabric of reality, thus tearing a giant hole in it and releasing both the lone Cyrre and it's oblivion timeline counterpart. To sum it up, the banisher only made matters worse for Ryquaria, since now it had to face a terrible creature that was even worse than the Cyrre. The Cyrre's weakness to light, however, was also discovered in the release of the Oblivion Cyrre. When a Ghläen straggler used photokinesis in desperation of a fight with a Cyrre, the Cyrre was knocked backwards some and slowed down, which momentarily saved the Ghläen's life. Soon after, the Photokinetic Ghläen wrote Cyrre Lore and sent it back in time so someone would hopefully find it and stop the one baby Cyrre on Earth from growing up...which was the same lone Cyrre that was banished later on. In the book, the Ghläen goes into great detail about what the Cyrre are, what they can do, and what is happening in Ghläe and Ryquaria at the time. The Ghläen soon afterwards decided to name the Oblivion Cyrre "Hellhound" due to its resemblance of the Greek animal, hellhounds, and its ferocious temper. Although the prevention of the first Cyrre wouldn't stop total apocalypse, it would give a year's chance of finding out some other weakness of the Cyrre other than light, which merely slowed them down - "Bring it to a laboratory. Dissect it. X-ray it. Do whatever you possibly can to learn more about the Cyrre. Try to find any possible weakness other than light." 'The Fall of Ryquaria' The Ryquarians were quite a bit stronger than the Ghläens in physical strength and also were "prepared" for the Cyrre to come, hearing the tragic news of Ghläe just months before the second wave of Cyrre invaded their universe. What the Ryquarians didn't know is that the Cyrre were "weak" to light and were not affected by any kind of known weapons or mental kinesis powers - thus when the first Cyrre leaked into Ryquaria, everybody fighting was shocked to find that the Cyrre were immune to their crafted weapons and kinetic powers. The Cyrre totally wiped out the army that stood proudly in front of their universe, but died in fear and agony. Again, the Cyrre did leave behind some Ryquarian stragglers and they fled to the outer reaches of Ghläe, since the Cyrre had destroyed a majority of the galaxies on the edge of Ryquaria. Ryquaria was quite a bit smaller than Ghläe, but what it made up with size was its reality strength. Many of the celestial bodies had fewer in number by means of stars but planets that were three times harder to incinerate, blow up, or harm in any way. This slowed down the Cyrre a considerable ammount and also gave other unharmed Ryquarian scientists to research as much as they could about the Cyrre to find a weakness. Their weakness of light was discovered, but nothing more. Since Ryquaria was also smaller than Ghläe, it took only a little more time for the Cyrre to almost completely destroy it. 83% of Ryquaria was left in ruin by this second wave of Cyrre, the remaining 17% being mostly uninhabited planets in the first place. The surviving Ryquarians were driven to whatever open spot was left that was untouched by the Cyrre - but what wiped out nearly all of the remaining survivors was Hellhound. Because it was from an oblivion timeline and was naturally stronger in every way, Hellhound didn't need to travel with the rest of the Cyrre packs and groups. For a long time, Hellhound simply played around with the destroyed portion of Ghläe before he finally migrated to Ryquaria, finding most of it wreaked and lost. The invading wave of Cyrre that were already in Ryquaria had sojourned in one of the few remaining galaxies that was completely uninhabited. Being a loner and away from his species' hive mind, Hellhound indipendantly searched for the remaining life in Ryquaira and killed off thousands of the survivors. Absolutely nothing was able to stand in Hellhound's way for longer than a few seconds. After Hellhound sniffed out and ravaged most of the remaining Ryquarians, he and the Cyrre pack left Ryquaria with only 2 habitable planets remaining (Ghra'thor and Nyr) and just 0.45% of the Ryquarian population. 'The Wintyrrian Cure' The Cyrre pack, which had just 14 in number, eventually split after sojourning in the straggling Ryquarian galaxy in half and went their own ways - half went back to Ghläe to prevent any Ryquarians or neighboring survivors from sojourning in it and the other half migrated to other universes beyond all knowledge that are far away from both Ryquaria and Ghläe. Hellhound left to a very corrupt universe, possibly Drekarionals or Nightmar, and wasn't heard from again for a very long time. Half of the Cyrre pack migrated to a very cold and dangerous universe called Wintyr, which hosted beings with immense power yet not nearing to the Cyrre's power. Wintyr was far away from Ghläe and Ryquaria, thus the Wintyrrians were taken by surprise when the Cyrre came. The realtimeline Cyrre of Hellhound was growing very old in age, thus was starting to become a stragger of its own species. The other Cyrre had no sympathy for their pack member and left the Cyrre in the dust of Wintyr. The elder Cyrre roamed and destroyed whatever planets it could find, however did it at a much slower pace due to its growing physical weakness. A lone Wintyrrian scientist that was alerted to the presence of the old demon immediatly started research on any possible cure to the evil side of the beasts - something that was never researched before. The Wintyrrian was looking for a gap in the Cyrre's strength but also trying to find a method of taming them or neutralizing them to a harmless state. After a year of research, the Wintyrrian scientist came up with a very strong potion that was meant to instantly purify any demonic being, but was so intense it would kill a demonic deity and knock them out with just a few drops. By chance, the scientist came across the elder Cyrre when it was sleeping in a desert and threw the potion at the creature. The Cyrre immediatly woke up in a rage and chased the Wintyrrian, but due to the fast-acting effects of the potion and its old age, the Wintyrrian scientist was able to outrun the creature. It took a week for the Cyrre to become "purified", and it still held the Cyrre's same body shape and evil-looking eyes and claws, but was successfully transmuted to be docile. The potion, however, wasn't strong enough to entirely eridicate every demonic trait of the dragon and the docile Cyrre still had a naturally rough and aggressive personality. It also detached from the Cyrre's hive mind, giving it individual thoughts and feelings. The Wintyrrian named the new half-purified Cyrre "Yyrzhir", which meant "Rogue" in the Cyrre language. The fast change of the Cyrre to a Yyrzhir startled the Wintyrrian and the news of the discovery spread across neighboring universes like a wildfire and was also the time the Wintyrrian scientist wrote The Cure - a weakness of purification was finally found! 'The Yyrzhir's Rage' When the Yyrzhir broke away from its hive mind, it immediatly alerted the other Cyrre of the hive mind of what happened, for behold, they felt a mind detach from the center consciousness. The Cyrre were attracted to the point of where the event took place, in which the Yyrzhir crossed paths with the main pack. The Yyrzhir was half the size of the fellow Cyrre but had developed Photokinesis. The meeting of the Yyrzhir and the Cyrre pack resulted in a catastrophocally lethiferous conflict in which neither side could win. Although this fight was brief in means of time (it took 4 days), it gave the Wintyrrians precious time to build up more purification potions and a chance for other universes untouched to do the same. The Yyrzhir used light in the end to drive the pack away, which took the Cyrre pack by surprise. They left the fight with revenge upon whoever "corurpted" (purification was corruption in their eyes) a member of their pack - it was one less creature to help them destroy every universe. 'The Lost Hope' Only 31.5% of Wintyr was destroyed when the Cyrre pack was attracted to the Yyrzhir's point of purification. However, in the middle of the mass production of purification potions, the Cyrre invaded the factories that were producing the potentially dangerous weapons of light. A big mistake that the Wintyrrians did not realize was that the purified Cyrre was already old and weak as well as asleep when it was purified - these were strong, awake, and undoubtfully lethal Cyrre that weren't alone or old. The potions just weren't enough to stop the strong members of the pack. After they destroyed most of the factories making the purification potions, the Cyrre pack were fed up with Wintyr and its intellingent scientists, thus they left with only half of it in ruin. Wintyr was lucky to be left before it was completely demonlished, unlike Ghläe and Ryquaria, which had both been close to entirely destroyed. Earth's universe was one of the places that was alerted to the Cyrre's new weakness of purification and beings in it started to mass-produce purification potions of extreme strength and size. Because the size of the bottles was not specified, the Earthlyns had no way of telling how big to make them, thus made them weigh in total as much as a cannonball. can be seen as it is just about to leave the universe; the distortion of the area it is leaving from is visible by streams of time energy (the cyan lines coming out)]]Surprisingly, Earth's universe wasn't one of the picks of the roaming Cyrre pack - out of coincidence, two of the pack members "bounced" off the border of Earth's universe and just barely entering the very edge of the universe, giving some edge-dwelling beings a glimpse of how big and strong they really were. Photos were taken of the event from inside a building, where the tail of a large Cyrre is just barely visible from the right side of the image in one of the clearer ones and a quite visually distrating aura of distortion around where the tail is coming from, indicating that the photo was taken right before the Cyrre left the universe again. The photos of the edgebouncing Cyrre proved to be far more useful than the photo-takers expected: even though it was just of the Cyrre's tail, the Earthlyn scientists who evaluated the photos were able to get an accurate measurement of how big the Cyrre were and how much liquid was required to be in the purification bottles. The formula for calculating how much was needed per awake and healthy Cyrre was: length in inches x weight x speed = of fl. oz. needed per bottle. It was a rough formula that wasn't always accurate but was able to give a good idea of how much fluid was needed. Despite Earth's universe not being involved (at first) with the Cyrre Pack's destruction, elsewhere in the fabric of time and space, others weren't so lucky. The pack migrated back to Ryquaria, where 20% of the population had been built back up among several Ryquarian races and were one of the first to be alerted to the Cyrre's purification weakness. However, they didn't have the materials required to produce the bottles, thus were unable to effectively fight against the fourth wave of Cyrre (1st was in Ghläe, 2nd was in Ryquaria, 3rd was in Wintyr, 4th was in Ryquaria again). Unlike before, all of the remaining purebred Ryquarians were eliminated. In the time when the Cyrre were gone, some races bred with other races and thus produced hybrids that migrated to the safety of Earth's universe - but the total fall of Ryquaria ensued, and the last remaining habitable planets were left in ruin. Meanwhile in Ghläe, the seven Cyrre that stayed behind to prevent anybody from sojourning in the barren universe had felt the disruption of the Yyrzhir's mind being torn off from the hive consciousness far away in Wintyr. Although not taking much notice of it, the dorment (they were only guarding the parimeter - not fighting, thus considered dorment) Cyrre were momentarily distracted at the time of when it happened, thus allowing some escapees through the borders of The Loner's Cove unnoticed. However, once the dorment Cyrre took notice of extra heartbeat in the depths of Ghläe, they became active again and ravaged everything living in Ghläe; whether there were beings already there or not. The five habitable planets were untouched, where 21 survivors of both the Fall of Ghläe and the re-active Cyrre attack. It seemed as if all hope was lost for the Ghläens and refugees...until Hellhound returned. 'Hellhound's Rebound' As if disturbed by an otheruniversely force, the infamous oblivion Cyrre, Hellhound, returned from where it stayed put at - which continues to be a mystery as to where he went. Hellhound's first pit stop was at Ghläe out of all the bad things that could have happened. 19 of the 21 origonal survivors died from Hellhound's return, just two of them being able to escape from Ghläen and both leaving with scars from Hellhound's cruel teeth. The news of Hellhound's return spread quickly - nobody knew where he even left to go to, but everybody was worried about what he was going to do now that he was back. Hellhound rallied up the seven dorment guarders of Ghläe's borders and lead them to a mysterious universe that currently has no name. As they sojourned there, Hellhound was noticeably ethereal - according to theory, since his realtimeline counterpart Cyrre was transformed into a Yyrzhir, half of himself was torn away and left behind one of the most weakest Cyrre individuals recorded in history. After half of the pack sojourned there, Hellhound migrated to Wintyr so they could destroy any remaining factories. However, the Wintyrrians had come prepared - they had set up an enormous solar pannel at the edge of their universe that would flash brighter than three suns if anything dare came in, potentially blinding the Cyrre and driving them away. When Hellhound broke through the parimeter of Wintyr's reality borders, they were ready. The Wintyrrians shone the light as bright as it would go. Hellhound immediately withdrew along with the rest of the pack and ent back to Ryquaria. However, Hellhound soon caught on as to what was happening, and just a few days later, he led the pack back to Wintyr, but entered in a different spot. They attacked the Wintyrrians on guard from behind, surprising them and causing a huge fight to erupt. 'The Assault of Wintyr' One of the Cyrre was blinded from staring into the solar pannel for too long, thus it tripped over the pannel and didn't get up in the middle of the fight. The solar pannel's extreme brightness was actually igniting its surroundings because it was so bright, and soon, the battlefield was engulfed in flames. The Wintyrrians were not used to fighting in a sea of fire, thus they soon had a huge disadvantage against the Cyrre. Many died quickly, however, there was a purification factory nearby. The fire caught up to it and burned down the building as well as burn the liquid in the bottles...however, it was refining with the liquid rather than turning it to dust. The liquid merged in an unknown process, and the fire threw up the liquid everywhere. Quite a bit splashed onto the now-burning blinded Cyrre, which caused a chain of events that everybody described as God-sent. There was a huge soundless explosion of light, and as if an angel had been sent right from heaven, the Cyrre was gone - but replacing it was "the most beautiful creature in all of Wintyr" (quoted from a Wintyrrian veteran). Apparently, the combination of the liquid, the fire, and the intense light from the solar pannel caused the liquid to merge with light itself and the burning capacity of fire, which made it much more intense than it started out as. Rather than simply half-purifying the Cyrre, it completely changed it and made the Cyrre it's direct opposite, which was a beautiful creature of light as opposed to a vile creature of darkness. When the Cyrre saw their fully-purified pack member rising above the flames and not being burned (Pyrokinesis was one of its abilities, thus it could not be burned but Cyrre can be burned), they were startled as kittens without their mother and immediately fled from the bright light the creature was emitting. The creature had no owner or ruler, thus it left quite soon - but gave one of the Wintyrrians one of its 10 golden feathers as a gift. The Wintyrrians forged a metal band and put the feather on top and called it Queen's Gold, for the golden feather was a treasure only a queen could deserve. Later on, the Wintyrrians documented the third possible weakness of Cyrre, which was seeing their pack die away to the other side of battle. This was a matter of fear and could not be exploited well to kill the Cyrre, but could open up a brief and valuable moment in time. It seemed as if, however, the conditions required for making the true purification potion was just too much - building the gigantic solar pannel took only a few days but required a lot of resources, and starting a fire in order to refine the liquid of purification was too dangerous to do in the open in case there were oncomming Cyrre. The beautiful creature of light's species was also later named "Archaeocauda", which was latin for "Ancient Tail" since the creature had lots of very long tails and the individual itself "Icestorm" since it originated from Wintyr, the Cold Universe. 'The Assault at Nightmar' By pure chance, Icestorm and the Cyrre were heading to the same place - which was the reverse-universe Nightmar, a complete opposite of the Earth's universe. Ironically, both Nightmar and Earth's Universe weren't involved much with the Cyrre Infestation, other than the two edge-bouncing Cyrre that were photographed in Earth's universe and the meteor landing in New York. Icestorm arrived in Nightmar before the Cyrre pack did, and Hellhound went missing again for unknown reasons for a brief period of time it took for the Cyrre to get to Nightmar. The Archaeocauda was quite intelligent and knew that the Cyrre were coming for the more corrupt universes (Nightmar and Drekarionals being two), but oddly, the Cyrre pack refused to enter once they got to the border of Nightmar. Hellhound was fed up with running and letting the enemy win, so he burst through the borders - only to meet face-to-face with the Archaeocauda, whom attacked Hellhound the bare second he passed through the borders. The Nightmaran creatures stood and watched in awe as the very forces of light and dark clashed. The battlefield took a radius of thousands of light-years and was more of the light destroying the dark universe than the darkness from Hellhound. Both Icestorm and Hellhound were getting injured in the process, but Hellhound's weakness of losing pack members and light disoriented the oblivion Cyrre at a catastrophic level. Both would've died if Hellhound didn't have either weakness, but it took weeks of harsh and destructive fighting before Hellhound fled from the battle on the edge of death. When the Cyrre pack saw Icestorm with black liquid dripping from its claws (Cyrre had no blood - but once their skin was scratched, it turned to either gas or liquid), they fled in fear. Icestorm chased four of the seven down anyway and ended up killing them, which was something that nobody else was ever able to do before. The three remaining Cyrre escaped with many marks and bruises, escaping to an unnamed universe far away from the Main Cluster (Wintyr, Ghläe, Ryquaria, Nightmar, Drekarionals, and Earth's Universe). The other half of the pack, which had sojourned elsewhere for a long period of time, were alerted to the burning in their minds of yet another pack member "falling" to the light (falling for them). The other Cyrre were screaming in their heads to flee, for this universe cluster was too strong to meddle with. All of the Cyrre left (Icestorm chased down the other 7 and killed two out of the seven), leaving only five Cyrre left roaming the endlessness of space. 'The Forever-Festival' After the long and treacherous war against the Cyrre involving several universes (and mostly excluding Nightmar and Earth's Universe), there was set a whole week of celebration that the fight was finally over, and that they had a new protector - Icestorm. Icestorm was very solitary, but was kind to others. The treasured Queen's Gold was crowned on the first Wintyrrian scientist who invented the purification potions, which was the big reason why Icestorm existed and everything wasn't left in ruin. All the survivors of other universe migrated to Earth's Universe (The Nightmarans stayed put, since they weren't very involved with the fight; only 2.3% of it was destroyed), and the week set aside for celebration was most notably called "The Forever-Festival" since it was set right after the war ended, which felt like forever of an eternity of suffering. Afterwards 'Zoralth's Arrival' Shortly after the third annual Forever-Festival, a lone Cyrre was ironically spotted attempting to enter Earth's Universe - also making it the third time ever that a Cyrre had fully broken past its borders. The edge-guarding beings who found it were surprised to see that the Cyrre wasn't attacking anything - but ignored the edge-guarders and headed to a random planet. When Icestorm was alerted to the presence of the straggling Cyrre, it immediatly went to go and destroy it, even though it was doing no harm. Nobody ever figured out why it was passive. When Icestorm arrived, it was only able to attack its head before one of the edge-guarders stopped it. Icestorm attacked the Cyrre's vocal cords, which caused it to damage its voice and force it to be silent forever. The voiceless Cyrre remained in the Earth's Universe under the suspicious eye of the Archaeocauda and was later named Zoralth the Voiceless. 'The Devourer's Revolution' Shortly after Zoralth's arrival to Earth's universe, strange myths and folklore of an unexpectedly popular creature nicknamed The Devourer spread like a virus. Nobody exactly knows who started the myths, but the basis was from a new Earth species that literally appeared out of nowhere, which was later called a Devoured Vytl. The myths exploded with confusion and speculation, even more myths popping up and branching out from the origonal one that was what started the entire mess. Category:Events Category:Major Events